lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2016/April
This page lists complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in April, 2016. April 1 Del Rey was spotted at a gas station in Beverly Hills, California. April1_GasStation_1.jpg|tagged April1_GasStation_2.jpg|tagged April1_GasStation_3.jpg|tagged April1_GasStation_4.jpg|tagged April1_GasStation_5.jpg|tagged April1_GasStation_6.jpg|tagged Later, she was spotted shopping with Emile Haynie in the same area of California. April1WithEmile_1.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_2.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_3.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_4.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_5.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_6.jpg|tagged April1WithEmile_7.jpg|tagged Also, Del Rey attended a Guns N' Roses concert. 2016GunsNRoses.jpg April 3 Del Rey first posted a video of a Father John Misty concert on Instagram, which she had attended on a previous day, with a caption that said "At Father John's show the other night at the observatory, one of the top 3 best shows I've ever seen". Then, she posted a selfie with Misty's wife from the event. She captioned the post saying, "And me at the show w his amazing wife, Emma". LDRandEmma.jpg Both the video and selfie were posted on Del Rey's @honeymoon Instagram account. April 4 Del Rey posted two different snippets of the "Honeymoon" music video, on her two Instagram accounts (@lanadelrey and @honeymoon). She captioned one of the videos that she posted saying, "Never put it out because nothing really happened in it". April 5 Del Rey was spotted on a beach in Malibu, California. Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-01.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-02.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-03.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-04.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-05.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-06.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-07.jpg Lana-del-rey-bikini-body-beach-08.jpg April 7 Del Rey changed the profile picture on her @honeymoon Instagram account. HoneymoonProfilePicture_April2016.jpg April 10 Del Rey was spotted in Beverly Hills, California. April102016_1.jpg April102016_2.jpg April102016_3.jpg Later, Del Rey posted a selfie on her @lanadelrey Instagram account. She captioned it saying, "George Condo". It has since been deleted. GeorgeCondoSelfie.jpg Then, Del Rey posted a 30-second Instagram video of herself driving in her car, while listening to "Quiet Corners & Empty Spaces" by The Jayhawks. The video was posted on her @lanadelrey Instagram account as well. It has since been deleted. April 14 Del Rey hung out with fans in Palm Springs, California. April142016_1.jpg April142016_2.jpg April142016_3.jpg April142016_4.jpg PalmSpringsApril2016_Polaroid.jpg April 15 Del Rey posted a 53-second video of herself on her @lanadelrey Instagram account. In the video, she changed her appearance frequently with multiple 'disguises'. She captioned the post saying, "When your disguises don't disguise you. Catch me if you can". Later, she attended the first night of the 2016 Coachella Festival. Coachella2016_Night1_01.jpg Coachella2016_Night1_02.jpg Coachella2016_Night1_03.jpg Coachella2016_Night1_04.jpg April 16 Around 2:00 AM PST, Del Rey posted a selfie on her @honeymoon Instagram account, after attending the first night of the 2016 Coachella Festival. She captioned the post saying, "I want to sleep but keep on thinking about how good Rocky's show was". RockySelfie.jpg At night time, in the same day, Del Rey attended the second night of the 2016 Coachella Festival. Coachella2016_Night2_01.jpg Coachella2016_Night2_02.jpg Coachella2016_Night2_03.jpg April 17 Del Rey posted a selfie (with no caption) on her @lanadelrey Instagram account. It has since been deleted. April162016Selfie.jpg Later in the day, Del Rey posted another selfie (also with no caption), but on her @honeymoon Instagram account. MirrorSelfie_April172016.jpg Del Rey also posted many other photos on her @honeymoon Instagram account, including pictures of her managers, the Guns N' Roses backstage team, and photos of her and fans from previous nights at the 2016 Coachella Festival. Finally, Del Rey later posted a 1-minute long video of herself driving in her car (on her @lanadelrey account), while listening to "L$D" by A$AP Rocky. She captioned the video, "Rocky". It has since been deleted. April 19 Del Rey hung out with Camila Grey from the group "Uh Huh Her", producer Allyson Spiegelman, and other friends. April2016Girls.jpg April 20 Del Rey posted a video of Lykke Li, Stella Mozgawa, Andrew Wyatt, Jeff Bhasker, and Jonathan Wilson rehearsing together. She captioned the post, "Lykke Li ❤️Stella Mozgawa❤️Andrew Wyatt❤️Jeff Bhasker❤️Jonathan Wilson". Later, Del Rey attended Yola Mezcal's Hollywood Launch Party. YolaMezcalHollywoodParty.jpg Category:2016